Highschool for Annabeth and Percy
by WinterFireflies
Summary: Annabeth goes to high school in San Francisco and is separated from her boyfriend,Percy Jackson. One day, football captain, Josh asks her out. Percy comes to her school and finds out everything. Lots of Percabeth all the way. Please read,this is my first ever fanfic yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Annabeth's POV**

Today was a regular day at school. Just some English essays, Greek history, Math, Biology, Science homework, and homeroom with the meanest teacher ever, Mrs. Faul.

I was walking with my friend Bianca down the hallway.

I was going to her house today to _help her with her homework_.

But knowing Bianca, she'd dump all her homework in a garbage truck for a trip to a spa and not care about it at all.

Normally, I don't do things like that or hang out with people like that at all.

Being a daughter of Athena and all, but I figured that spending time with her would be much better than staying at home alone.

"Oh, Annabeth! This is gonna be so so so fun!" Bianca squealed.

'_I hope' _I thought to myself.

"We could do make-overs, manicures, pedicures,…"

I wasn't listening much to what she was saying anymore. I was too preoccupied thinking of other more important things. Like my plans and designs for Mt. Olympus, the chance that I'll actually be able to do any homework at her house, Camp, and… _Percy. _I missed him so much, especially now that we were _dating._ I couldn't wait to get back to camp. I mean I did miss everyone else. Like: Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Chiron, Malcolm, Piper, Jason, Leo, Will, Jake, Nico, Thalia, and all the others. But none of them compared to how much I missed Percy.

"Wait! Or… Oh my gosh! We could get you to finally get a boyfriend!"

I was too lost in thought that went Bianca screamed I suddenly stopped and almost fell.

The next thing I saw when I looked up and caught my balance was that everyone else who was in the hallway was staring at us and whispering. I could see Bianca clapping her hands excitedly. And I swear that girl was making mental preparations of everything in her head like the clothes, the restaurant, the food, and all those.

It really felt weird being stared at. And as if almost on cue the football team came in and that their captain, _Josh_ suddenly spotted me.

And he was running straight towards _me_, I prayed to my mom in my head that even though Josh is the same age as me, and way bigger than me, that he won't at all (I don't care if it's accidental or not) squish me. '_Please mom, I need your help. Please'.__  
_

Finally he reached me.

"Hey Annabeth, wanna go out on Friday?"

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is just the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. I'm new to this whole fanfic thing so I hope that you guys like and enjoy it. And please tell me if it's good and how I can improve it. Suggestions please and**

**Please REVIEW! Thank you. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Annabeth's POV**

I must've stood there for I don't know how long gaping at Josh and what he just said.

HE JUST ASKED ME OUT, HE JUST ASKED ME OUT, HE JUST ASKED ME OUT.

I know that my mouth must've been hanging open the whole time but I didn't care.

Josh had always been a good friend and all but… right now, right there.

He was in front of me.

And he asked me out.

In front of everybody else.

I finally got control over myself again. I stood up straight, and looked him straight in the eye. I was checking to see if he was just kidding and joking with me, but…but… he wasn't.

Josh had dark blue eyes, not like Thalia's though. He had blond hair and he was looking me directly in the eye, he was nervous and from as much as I know about him, I would crush him if I said no or otherwise. And that he really wanted me to say yes, he didn't want to be teased and embarrassed in front of everyone if I said otherwise.

But I didn't want to go out with him, as friends sure but as something else… I can't. I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him, but I never thought of him that way at all.

I had a boyfriend.

I loved Percy.

And I knew that if something like this ever happened to him, he would obviously say no. I would never hurt Percy, much less cheat on him.

After a few more minutes I saw Josh beginning to worry, he was starting to doubt if I was going to respond.

"Annabeth?" he spoke my name softly, and carefully. As if my name would cause something to explode.

I planned what I was going to say. Then I gathered up my courage to speak.

"Josh, I would love to go out with you." I said with a smile.

Josh smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen, and some of his friends patted him on the back. And some cheered.

Some people in the hallway were smiling and congratulating him, but the others I knew were staring at me, or glaring. They were sending me stares and glares that read '_What about your_ _boyfriend?' _or '_I thought you had a boyfriend?' _ or even '_Annabeth, seriously?"._

But I wasn't finished speaking yet.

"Josh" I said.

"Congrats bro, I really thought she was gonna say no"

"Me too" Josh replied.

"Josh" I said, trying to make my voice a little louder.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Well Sam, that's a secret" Josh smirked.

"Is it fancy?"

"Maybe"

"JOSH!" I shouted his name.

And now he turned to face me.

"I wasn't done speaking yet"

His eyes suddenly turned from happiness to nervousness and a bit of embarassment. I looked him directly in the eye again.

"As I was saying, I would love to go out with you. But only as friends-"

"Just as friends? Uh, okay then" he said cutting me off.

"And" I continued "To really make sure its really just as friends I'm going to bring someone with me." I finished.

'_Percy' _I thought to myself. And I smiled to myself at the thought and at how Josh looked like. Pondering over what I just said to him.

He scratched his head, "Okay Chase, but that's it. Okay?"

"Okay" I replied.

"So…. I'll pick you up at 8:00?" he asked.

"Sure"

After that I turned around to face Bianca who was still standing behind me staring at me to Josh.

"Bianca, Bianca…. Bianca" I waved my hand in front of her face.

She looked pretty funny. Her face was a mix of shock, disbelief, panic, horror, and a lot more I couldn't describe.

"Bianca. Earth to Bianca" then I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

She looked like she finally woke up.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry but I can't go to your house anymore. Not today at least" I tried to keep my voice even and calm when I told her that.

So she wouldn't worry or get hurt, and so that I could try at least blush at the thought of talking to Percy and him actually coming here.

"Um, okay" she said a little weirdly.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I smiled to myself and ran out of the door as fast as I could to get home. But I did wave back at all of them and scream bye.

**-At home-**

_Ring…_

_Rrring….._

_Rrrring…_

The phone was answered.

"Hello, who's this?"

I was so sure that this was obviously Percy.

"Hello Seaweed Brain"

"Annabeth!"

From the tone he was using he was obviously surprised.

"Is this really you? Hey Wise Girl, I missed you so much!"

"Yes Seaweed Brain, this is me." I smiled. "And I'm fine".

"So anyway why'd you call?"

His expression suddenly turned to worry and concern.

"Are you okay Wise Girl? Where are you?"

"Percy don't worry I'm fine I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, so why'd you call then?" he sounded calmer now.

"Listen I called because I had to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Percy could you come over to my place for a while please? Like a few days. And don't worry my parents aren't here. I want to tell you this in person"

"Okay"

"See you soon"

"See you"

Then we put the phones down.

And I got ready for bed, and prepared the guest bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Percy's POV **

I just got in our apartment after a really long day of school. I was currently the only one in the apartment because Paul was still in school. He said that he had a meeting with some teachers and would catch up with me later. And mom was still at work, she was gonna come back soon but I knew (from an _accidental eavesdropping_, of course) that Paul and mom were going on a date later.

I smiled to myself at the sudden thought of _Annabeth_.

Her blond princess curls, intense stormy gray eyes…

Suddenly the phone started ringing, I wondered who it was because we almost never get any phone calls.

_Ring…_

_Rrring…_

_Rrrring….._

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and picked up the phone.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Hello Seaweed brain"

I smiled.

"Annabeth!"

I practically screamed out her name, but it was an accident. I was really excited, and she just called me. I missed her.

"Is this really you? Hey Wise Girl, I missed you so much!"

"Yes Seaweed Brain this is me" I could tell she was smiling. "And I'm fine".

"So anyway why'd you call?"

I suddenly got worried, Annabeth wouldn't just call me for no reason.

"Are you okay Wise Girl? Where are you?"

"Percy don't worry I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry."

I calmed myself down, a bit.

"Okay, so why'd you call then?"

"Listen, I called because I had to talk to you."

'_Okay. Remember Percy keep Calm.' _I told myself.

"About what?"

"Percy could you come over to my place for a while please? Like a few days. And don't worry my parents aren't here. I want to tell you this in person."

'_Calm Percy. Keep calm.'_

"Okay"

"See you soon"

"See you"

Then we put the phones down.

I took a long, deep, 'calm' breath and…

WHAT!

Annnabeth just called me because she had something really important to say to me. And it was so important that she couldn't say it over the phone. She had to say it in person.

I tried to calm myself down.

'_Its okay Percy,don't worry. You trust her don't you?' _I thought.

Of course I did.

'_So keep calm'_

Okay.

I called Paul and my mom over the phone, I told them both that I'd be spending a few days over at Annabeth's place. I explained everything that happened during Annabeth's call and they agreed.

I packed the clothes and thing I was going to bring with me and put them all in a bag. I planned to leave the next day, then I took a shower, put on some new clothes, and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Okay that was chapter 3, Percy's POV. I hoped all you guys liked it.**

**And really, 3 reviews? Oh my gosh! Thank you! thank you! thank you! **** You guys are so nice.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed:**

**LiveLaughandLoveTheHungerGam es**

**allen r**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame**

**Thanks guys. And to everyone else, thanks for reading it. Please tell me how I can improve it and if you want me to continue and update. Suggestions are also okay. Thank you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Annabeth's POV**

I woke up from school a little earlier today, around five in the morning.

But right now I was walking down the hallway with Bianca. We were going to our first class, which apparently was English.

We were almost in the classroom when Bianca tapped my arm.

"What?"

"Uh, Annabeth…."

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering who the person you were bringing on your date with Josh this Friday was".

"Okay"

We entered the classroom and got into our seats.

"So who is it?"

I looked at Bianca carefully, she was one of the only people here in school whom I could trust. She knew more about me than anyone in the school ever did. And we were bestfriends. I couldn't lie to her.

"Bianca, do you promise that you won't tell anyone, anyone at all?"

She sort of pouted when I said that, like she couldn't believe that I was literally going to ask her that question.

"Of course I do"

"Okay, I'll tell you and the others later lunch, okay?"

I tried to smile when I said the last few parts.

"Okay but- Wait. Do you mean 'others' as in everyone in school? Or 'others' as in our friends others?"

"Our friends of course"

"Oh okay".

Good thing we finished our conversation right on time, we finished just thirty seconds before our English teacher _Mr. Dee _arrived.

Mr. Dee was a really nice guy, he had brown hair with some gray streaks on them, he wore round glasses, almost like _Harry Potter's_. A smile that could make everyone else feel better, and he was nice to some of us who had _'abilities', _namely me_. _He normally called on me when he asked questions because I was one of the only people who ever actually listened and paid attention in class. But from time to time he would call other students as well.

"Good morning Mr. Dee".

"Good morning class".

And class began.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay so that was chapter 4, Annabeth's POV. Do you guys like it?**

**I know that this wasn't what most of you were expecting, but don't worry because I'll try to update even faster now. I think that most of you are a little disappointed because there wasn't any PERCABETH that much yet. But I promise there will be in the upcoming chapters, I have ideas of what I'm going to write next, especially for the date. **

**Also I have a question, do you guys want me to write a POV for Bianca and Josh as well? And if you guys have extra time, could you check my new story Silverstreak please? **

**Anyway please tell me what you think about the chapter or story, how I can improve it and if any of you have ideas or suggestions of what you might want to happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**And Thanks to all of you who reviewed:**

**allen r**

**oliviaflynn6**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame**

**ButItHappened –- Okay I'll try my best **

**Thanks for reading and**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Josh's POV**

I was a bit nervous about going to school today, because of what happened yesterday.

I asked one of my good friends, _Annabeth Chase_ out on a date.

_Flashback: Of what happened before Josh asked Annabeth out_.

We were out in the football field practicing for an upcoming game this Saturday. We were practicing really hard because the team we were going to go against was said to have at least only lost twice or thrice.

"Hey Josh!"

It was Sam.

Sam was one of my best friends, he constantly annoyed me about my crush on Annabeth. He said that I should ask her out and confess what I really felt about her.

But knowing Annabeth, I knew that she just liked me as a friend and that she didn't go out with any guy in school because (according to rumors and gossips):

One, the guys in the school weren't good enough for her.

Or

Two, she actually has this mysterious so-called _boyfriend_, who lives in New York.

I didn't know which was true, but luckily I was always able to stay on her good side. I've been friends with her since she first came here.

I was her first friend, and knew more about her than most people did. So sometimes I thought that she was just making up a story that she even _had a boyfriend_.

I tried to ask her from time to time about who this guy was but I knew she didn't like saying stuff about him like who his dad was or where they met, and other stuff. I tried asking her for his name once and at first she didn't respond, but soon she told me that his name was _Percy Jackson._

_And that was it._

"Josh?"

Sam waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be asking a _special someone_ out on a date soon?"

I felt my face heat up.

"Ssssh! You'll spread it to the whole school, and Annabeth will hate me for sure!"

He started to crack up

"Relax dude, you didn't think I'd ever do that did you?"

I sighed and managed a smile.

"Okay. Okay."

Then he turned serious again,

"But seriously dude, you have to tell her how you feel about her".

"Yeah, I know. But how?"

He scratched his head,

"Hmm…. Oh!"

He tiptoed and whispered in my ear,

"You could ask her out on a date, today. Then tell her how you feel while you're at it".

_End of flashback._

I did ask Annabeth out, and I was really happy when she said 'Yes'.

But the only thing that disappointed me was that she wanted us to only go out _'as friends'_ and she was going to bring _someone_ with her.

Sam keeps saying to look at the bright side which is, that she said yes. But it's really hard to look on that side when there's another one. That she's bringing someone with her.

And that I have no idea who that someone is.

**Authors note:**

**Thanks you guys, for reading and reviewing on the last chapter :)**

**I'm sorry if I haven't been updating that fast, like I said I would. It's because my friend showed me a book called **_**'Divergent' by Veronica Roth**_**. And I got really caught up with the book, you guys should read it sometimes.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading chapter five, Josh's POV. This was mostly about him thinking, about everything.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed:**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame**

**allen r**

**the suggester**

**Rosie**

**Guest**

**Thanks also for those of you who made my story their favorite, followed it and reviewed it :) **

**Thanks for reading! And**

**Please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
